As the components required to build a computer system have reduced in size, new categories of computer systems have emerged. A relatively recent category of computer system is portable or handheld computer device. A handheld computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand. As a result, these devices are readily carried about in a briefcase or purse, and some handheld devices are compact enough to fit into a person's pocket. By virtue of their size, handheld computer systems are also lightweight and so are exceptionally portable and convenient.
As convenient as handheld computing devices are, users demand ease of use. Often a simple task such as quickly checking the time of an upcoming event, scheduling a meeting, or checking a meeting attendance list or agenda topic requires two hands and a convenient lap or desk. This is often caused by the existence of more relevant data than is displayed in the existing display view. It would be desirable to simplify the graphical user interface experience for a user and present helpful daily information in an intuitive manner.